Multiverse
The Multiverse is the collective term for all parallel dimensions in existence. History To be added The Four Worlds Assiah All dimensions which are not run by magic are Assiatic Realms. Earth is one such realm, but there are many others, such as the dying world of Loezen. Most, but not all, of the territory ruled by Istvatha V'han, lies in Assiah. Worlds which are “Earth-like” are grouped together under the Sephiroth of Malkuth. Note that all Malkuth worlds are in Assiah, but not all Assiah worlds are in Malkuth. Yetzirah Most of the dimensions to which Earth mystics travel are located in Yetzirah. This part of the Multiverse is extremely crowded. *Astral Plane: The Astral Plane is a parallel dimension that surrounds the Material Universe at its margins, where it extends out beyond to the Lower, Middle, and High Astral realms. Within the Astral Plane, the astral form of organisms exists purely detached from their physical bodies. In a simplified way, the Astral Plane contains the 'soul' while the Material Universe merely contains the physical form of organisms. *Faërie: The home of nature spirits and pagan gods, the realm of Faërie exists in the exact same moment as the Material Universe, though it remains unseen to humans of the modern era. For many centuries, Faërie and Earth seemed to be intertwined, but around 500 BC, Faërie had distanced itself from Earth due to the death of Queen Mab. It is possible to travel directly from Earth to Faerie using certain natural portals, rituals, or enchantments, but travel is considerably lighter now than it once was. **Elvhenan: The civilization of the Elves following their cessation from the Faeries after the death of Queen Mab. ***'The Onyx Kingdom': This subterranean kingdom is home to a lost House of the Dark Elves of who busy themselves with the study of the arcane and mysticism.This differs from the manifest Champions Universe lore in order to steer away from the racist undertone of Dark Elves in mythology. *Netherworld: This is the home of proper demons, containing every Hell ever imagined. **Pandemonium: The great demon city serves as the nexus of all demons as the center of the Void. Since there has been no human witness to have ever visited the city, not much is known about it except that it is staggeringly larger than human cities and possibly larger and more populous than Earth. It stands on the edge of a burning lake where the fallen angels landed after God gave them the boot. *The City of Man: A dimensional city created thousands of years ago from the echoes of all the Great Cities of the past and future, the City of Man is ruled by power, money, and above all else, skill. **The Library: The greatest repository of information in the Multiverse, the Library contains copies of every book, written or not. A Library Card is relatively easy to get if one can manage the waiting period, but does not give access to the closed stacks. Reference searches can take days. Briah Data Missing: Field Report Entry Overdue Atziluth Data Corrupted: Contact Admin References External Links * * Category:Locations